Bullet From A Gun
by Snoweylily
Summary: *Clinasha* When Clint Barton decided to kiss none other than Natasha Romaoff, was it for the best? Or for the worst? They've fighted side by side longer than anyone can remember, have been best friends since the day they met, and only trusted each other. Will the so-called "ACCIDENTAL" kiss ruin this? Tear them apart? Or will it only bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY!**

**This is 100% Clinasha and is set in Barton's Point Of View (POV)**

**BRIEF IDEA- The storys basicaly about Clint and Natasha getting together and sorting out their promblems. Im not going to say anything else ;) MWHAHAHA**

**This story by far is 100% completely positivily with no doubt my greatest fanfiction Pride and Joy. My favourite fanfic i have EVER written!**

**Hope ye enjoy,**

**Rachel :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hawkeye to Black Widow" I said over the comms, "what's your status?" "Black Widow to Hawkeye, currently 3 men due north of your position with 4 others coming your way from the south-west" Natasha replied. Notching another arrow, I aimed in at the south-western door, ready to fire. As if on cue, 4 men burst through the door two seconds later, machine guns around their necks. "Like herding sheep" I muttered, pulling back the bow-string and letting loose. As per usual, the explosive arrow hit its target dead on, wedging itself in the door frame above them. 3...2...1...BOOM. The arrow exploded showering the men with dust and rubble, killing them in an instance. Hey I never said I'd play fair. Having my bow at the ready, I slowly stood up, silently making my way through the dust and pushing open the second door. It led down a corridor, deserted and dimly lit. Perfect setting for a horror movie, huh? Walking down to the only other door in the hallway, I kicked it open, revealing the 3 men Nat had spotted. One arrow...check. Two arrows...check. Three arrows... check. Within three seconds I had killed them all. "Hawkeye to Black Widow, Targets eliminated, I repeat, all targets eliminated" I said, lowering my bow. "Well I guess that's us done for today then" the Russian replied, appearing from the same door I just came from. I grinned at her and she smirked back, "Mission Complete"

"Fury's on his way" Natasha said, putting down the phone as we walked down the driveway outside. "Any time?" I asked and she shook her head, "he just said he'd be here soon. And you and I both know when and when not to question him". "Learned that the hard way" I replied grinning and she laughed, "You have to admit, that was quiet funny". I stopped and stared at her bewildered, "He had me pinned to the wall with a gun against my head. It was my first day!". "But you got out of his grip and earned his respect" she argued and I sighed as we began walking again, "yea I guess your right". "And speaking of the devil" Nat said, looking up as a black jeep pulled up the drive. She started making her way towards it but I stopped her. "Hang on" I muttered, reaching for my bow, "something's not right". The passenger side window of the jeep opened and a man turned to us, flashing a badge. "Agents" he said with a nod. "Clint" Nat muttered, low enough so only I could hear, "that's not a SHIELD agent". "You got a gun?" I asked matching her tone. "...Out of ammo. You got any arrows left?". "Just the one". "That's all you need".

Grinning, I loaded the bow and shot the man in the neck before he could react, killing him instantly. "Time to go" I said, grabbing Nat's hand and running towards the forest on the far side of the drive. "AFTER THEM" someone yelled and a split second later a bullet smashed into the tree next to me. "You sure you don't have any bullets left?" I asked, looking at Nat, "Cause now would be a good time to use them". "...I've got a smoke bomb and... A hand grenade", she replied, patting the belt on her black suit. "That'll work" I said, my mind thinking overtime. "Say when" Nat replied, taking out the grenade and pulling the pin. "...NOW" I shouted, and she through it back towards the men chasing us. The explosion was bigger than I had expected and it threw us both off out feet, making us roll along the forest floor. I finally came to a stop, landing painfully on a piece of jagged rock that cut into the side of my leg, tearing a long gash from my knee to my shin. But I was alive. "Hey, Tash? You alright?" I asked, slowly sitting up, trying to ignore the ringing in my ears and the pain searing through my left leg. "Yea I...I think so" came a slightly muffled reply. Pulling myself up, leaning against the rock for support, I quickly spotted my Auburn-Haired partner, getting to her feet. I grinned at her and she grinned back, walking over to me and running her hand through my now-messy hair. "We seriously gotta do that more often" she said, dropping her hand. I smirked in reply, "you hurt?" "Bruised and battered but otherwise all right. You on the other hand" she said, standing back and looking me up and down, her eyes resting on my leg. "Hey, it's nothing that a few stitches can't handle" I shot back and she sighed, wiping her hand against the blood covered rock, "can you walk?" "I can shuffle". "Come on then" she said laughing, turning back the way we came and we slowly began walking back along the path, well, Nat was walking, I was...shuffling.

"So, you think Fury's here yet?" I asked and she shook her head, opening her mouth to say something but suddenly stopped, her eyes locking onto something ahead of us. Slowly I turned and followed her gaze, my eyes locking on the single other man in the forest. The grenade hasn't killed him, and even though he was quiet bloody, he still had his bearings and was currently pointing a gun at Natasha. Then his hand slowly but surely, turned the gun and pointed it at me, his finger on the trigger.

Then everything happened in slow motion. He pulled the trigger and I turned to Natasha just as she turned to me, making a split second decision and pushing me out of the way, jumping across in front of me. We both fell, with me twisting my left ankle in the process, and Nat landing next to me. When the dizziness finally passed, I looked up to find the man had disappeared, and we were alone again.

"Nat?" I asked, my voice hoarse, "Tasha? You ok?" She slowly turned to me, her face stricken with fear as she rolled onto her back, revealing a bullet wound in her side. No...No, she wasn't shot...She couldn't be shot. Raising myself onto my knees, ignoring the pain shooting through my leg, i helped her sit up. "Nat?" I asked again, "Pleas Nat, say something!" "I...I...I g-got shot" she muttered, wincing as she pushed down on the wound. "Come on, we got to get you help" I said, forgetting about my leg as I stood up, and only feeling how bad it actually was when I collapsed down next to her again. Cursing in Russian as I pulled myself up again, this time putting all my weight on my right leg. "Come on" I said, taking Natasha's hand and pulling her up. She stumbled slightly, still not fully realising that she had a bullet in her side. Taking her arm, I quickly helped her up. "Can you walk?" I asked and she smiled slightly, "I can shuffle". Sighing, we began half-stumbling and half-walking back along the path towards the driveway again. "You took a bullet for me" I said quietly, turning to look at her, "why?" "We're partners, you save my hide, I save yours, its how this thing works. Besides, I owe you one from Budapest". "You and I remember Budapest very differently" I replied and she shrugged, wincing as it pulled at the wound. Please be ok.

"Well... Thank you I guess, for not letting me get shot, though I would have preferred it if you didn't get the bullet" I said after another few minutes. "Then, your welcome I guess. But d-". She stopped suddenly, clutching her side and falling onto her knees. "Nat?" I asked warily, bending down next to her. She was biting her lip so hard that it was bleeding. "I'm f-fine" she choked out. "Lier. I've known you long enough to tall when you're telling the truth, even if you are a trained assassin. And right now, 'I'm fine' is not the truth" I shot back and she smiled slightly. "It just hurts, that's all". "You got shot. Of course it's gonna hurt" I replied, helping her to her feet. She took three or four shaky steps forward before falling down again, this time not able to stop the cry from her lips. "Natasha, look at me" I said, kneeling down in front of her, ignoring the complaints from my own wounds, "NATASHA". She looked up at me confused, her eyes fluttering. "C-Clint?" "Yea it's me, what's happening?" I asked quietly. "I g-got...shot" she mumbled and I nodded. "Yes, I know, but you have to stay awake ok?" I said and she nodded, "stay a-awake. G-got it". Taking her arm that wasn't currently putting pressure on the wound; I put it over my shoulder so I was supporting half her weight. It wasn't much but it was the best I could do under the circumstance. "Come on, Fury's on his way" I muttered, trying to hide the fear in my voice. She was gone delusional. And that wasn't good.

"We're here" I said, gritting my teeth as I put more weight on my bad leg. It had taken about 15 minutes to find my way out of the forest and back onto the drive and my leg was in complete agony. "Nat? Come on, Fury will be here soon" I said, slowly sitting down on the ground, Natasha resting her head on my shoulder. "Hey, Tash" I said, shaking her gently. She didn't move. "Nat?" I asked, more urgently now, checking for a pulse. She was breathing, but only barely. "NATASHA" I shouted, snapping my fingers in front of her closed eyes. Nothing. "Jeasus you better not be dead" I muttered, laying her down on the ground, checking her pulse again. It was... It was fading, fast. She was barely breathing, the blood pouring out of the bullet wound. Blood. So much blood. Snapping myself out of it, I quickly took off my shirt, wrapping it around her waist to try and stop the bleeding. It would hold for a while, but she needed proper medical attention, and until Fury arrived, that wasn't going to happen. I couldn't do a thing. I was complete useless now, helpless. Just helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could only stare at her. At her barely moving body. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I couldn't hear. All I could see was Natasha in front of me. I didn't know how long I sat there; the only think that brought me to my senses was someone clasping their hand on my shoulder.

My natural instincts took over, and I spun around, jumping up and getting into a fighting stance. "Barton, CALM. DOWN" Fury ordered, backing off. Fury. It was just Fury. Slowly I knelt back down next to Natasha, completely ignoring the SHIELD agents swarming around. "Is she..." The director trailed off and i shook my head. "She's alive. Barely". "The ambulance is on its way. You could do with one too by the looks of things" he said, glancing down at my scratched and cut body. I shook my head. "I'm fine. It's Nat I'm worried about". He sighed and patted me on the shoulder, "She'll be fine Barton. The best thing you can do now is to simply hope for the best".

The next 10 minutes passed in a blur, SHIELD agents running about the place, checking that all the bad guys were dead and covering up all the evidence that we were to blame. It was standard, a protocol, but I could only see Nat. She wasn't moving... Why wasn't she moving? Then the ambulance arrived, the SHIELD doctors crowding around her, pushing me out of the way. I watched as they lifted her on a stretcher and loaded into the back of the van. "Someone can come with her if ye want. But only one person. That's the rule" the main doctor said, closing one of the back doors. I looked over at Fury who nodded before jumping into the back of the ambulance, weakly smiling thanks to the one-eyed man. As much as everyone hated the guy, he was good at heart. You just had to dig down deep enough... Really deep. The doctor glanced over at the man in question, saluting the director before shutting the second, and final, back door.

Then we were on the road, three doctors running around Nat, connecting this tube and that, bandaging the wound, doing everything they could. "Ah, sir?" Someone asked and i reluctantly tore my gaze away from her, looking up at the doctor in charge, the same one who had let me on. "Yea?" I asked my voice scratchy. "That's all we can do for her until we get to hospital, but you need medical attention as well" he explained and I shook my head, "I'm fine. Just make sure she's ok". "You're bruised, bleeding and basically cut up. You need help" he shot back and I glanced down at myself. My chest was covered in scratches and small cuts from the forest explosion, my arms were more or less the same, the left leg of my pants was ripped open where the rock stabbed me and was still bleeding heavily, and my left ankle was twisted. I looked like I'd been through a hundred wars and back. "I'm fine" I said again, "seriously, just make sure she's ok, and I'll be fine". The doctor sighed and grumbled something about SHIELD agents being stubborn and too tough for their own good, but i didn't really care. All I cared about was Natasha getting through this. I didn't know what I'd do if she didn't.

Two hours later, I was sound asleep in a chair next to Nat's bed in SHIELD's hospital. I had stayed with her the whole time, ignoring the People who treated to kick me out if I didn't see a doctor. I still hadn't seen a doctor, and they still didn't have the heart to kick me out. I was wrecked, and as much as I tried to remain awake, the past days' work caught up with me and I reluctantly gave in, falling into a restless sleep.

When I woke, it was after getting dark, and someone had put a blanket around me. And Natasha was still unconscious. So I waited, putting the blanket on top of her bed sheets, and just waited.

What felt like hours later, the door opened, and the team walked in. Thor, Bruce, Steve, and Tony. They froze slightly when they saw me, battered and bruised, but slowly continued to walk over to different places in the room. It was Stark who finally spoke. "Well, you look like shit". I grinned weakly at him, "I hate doctors, no offence Bruce". "None taken" Banner replied, smiling. "No, seriously man, you NEED to see a doctor. I can actually see the bone in your leg" Tony continued, and I glanced down, gingerly poking at the cut, wincing as it send a stab of pain shooting up through my body. "And your covered head to toe with scratches and cuts, what on earth happened? You've never come back this bad from a mission before" Steve asked. "And don't you DARE say 'it's classified' Barton" Tony growled. "It was done... The mission was a success" I said slowly, thinking back to the teasing words and playful smiles, "then there was an ambush... I killed a guy with my last arrow... Nat was already out of ammo... So we threw a grenade at them and the explosion backfired on us... that's how I got this" I continued, pointing to my leg, "Then we were fine again until this guy... He somehow had survived... He shot at me... Nat pushed me out of the way... She took a bullet for me...". Swallowing back tears, I looked over at Natasha's still frame. "How is she?" Bruce asked quietly and i smiled sadly, "she's on a life-support machine. They don't know if she'll pull through or not. The billet caused internal bleeding and the blood got into her lungs... The next few days will say what's gonna happen". Tony patted me on the shoulder, just like Fury had done almost three hours ago. It felt like a lifetime ago. "Well, not to ruin the moment or anything, but as she's not waking up anytime soon, wouldn't it be best if you got yourself sorted out? See a doctor, have a shower, get something to eat, stuff like that". I looked at him unsure and he grinned, "Don't worry Legolas, we'll watch over her, won't we guys?". "Of course Eye of Hawk, it would be our honour to watch over your fair maiden" the Thunder God said cheerily and i smiled slightly, "She's not my 'fair maiden' Thor but yea, I guess ye're right... thanks guys". Slowly standing up, i stumbled toward the door as Stark started teasing Thor about the whole 'Maiden' thing. Nat would be safe with them... It was all most the whole team after all. And my leg was seriously killing me.

Half an hour later, I was back. "Any change?" I asked, pushing open the door. "Nothing" Stark said lazily, "But at least you look better". ''Yea, 21 stitches and a shirt later" I muttered, limping over to the unoccupied chair next to Natasha's bed. "Hey, it's a start. You don't look as worn down anymore. Though i doubt you've ate anything have you?" Bruce asked. How to hell does he notice these things? "I couldn't keep anything down. Ended up throwing it all up cause of nerves" I replied sighing and he nodded. "That does happen. But you got to realise that the doctors done everything they can. It's up to her now. There's no logical reason to be nervous". "Try telling that to my brain".

The week passed by slowly. Agonisingly slow. I spent my whole time in the hospital, living on a diet of coffee alone, never leaving Natasha's bedside unless someone forcefully pushed me out. Fury came to visit once, debriefed me, and then left again. That was all I heard from him or SHIELD. The team and even Pepper visited most days, mostly to give me a break I guessed, but never stayed for long, only an hour or two, where's i never actually left. I wouldn't, I couldn't, just in case something happened to her. And eventually, my waiting paid off.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"C-Clint?" My head snapped up to Natasha, and i almost fell off my chair in surprise. She was staring back at me with confused green eyes. "Yea, it's me, hey Nat" I replied, pulling my chair closer to her. "Where... W-Where am I?" She asked looking around. "Hospital, we're in hospital. Well, you're in hospital. I mean we're both here but you're the one who needed to go to hospital. Well, actually, no, I had to get a few stitches here and there as well, but you're the one who needed to go the hospital the most. Unless you count th-". "Clint?" She asked, cutting me off. "Yea?". "Shut up". I grinned at her, the first, proper time I was happy since the mission, "Thanks". "You're welcome" she replied smirking. I had the old Natasha back.

The next few days passed in a blur, the team came again, Fury came, Pepper came, then the dodgers have the all clear and Nat was allowed to go back home to the Avenger Tower. "Home sweet home" I muttered, opening the door and letting her through. "I guess so" she replied sighing, spinning around. "You ok?" I asked and she smirked, "are you EVER going to stop asking me that?". "Probably not" I agreed, weighing out the possibilities in my head. "I'm fine Clint, honest, don't get your feathers in a ruff". "Ha, ha. Very funny" I said and she grinned, "i do try my best". "I bet Peppers gonna ask the same thing" I said and Nat nodded, "You can say that again". "Oh, hey, Natasha's here" Stark said, emerging from the kitchen with Pepper in tow. It had been almost 4 months since they got back together and surprisingly, Tony was being serious about it. "Hey Nat, how're you doing?" Pepper asked and Nat caught my eye. A split second later we burst out laughing. "Told ya" I choked out, and Nat grinned up at me before we turned back to the confused couple. "I'm fine Pep, thanks for asking" Natasha replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "...Right" said slowly, bewildered about our sudden outburst. "Well, the teams inside, movie night" Stark explained, "ye wanna join?" I looked down at Natasha expectantly and she rolled her eyes at me before turning back to Tony smirking, "yes Stark. We shall". "Good. Great. Hey, it'll be a full house. We're watching Mama Mia by the way, a musical. Not my first choice but hey, Pep chose it" Tony reined cheerfully leading the way back to the movie room. And finally, things were back to normal. Or so I thought.

I rarely left her side after that. I stuck by Natasha the whole time, from when we said good morning, to when we said good night. I was being overprotective, I knew that much, but i simply didn't want anything to happen to her. Not after that mission. And so, I stuck by her. I was her 'Labrador' as she put it, following her around like a lost puppy. But she didn't mind, and I was happy to help.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked turning to face Natasha. She sighed and looked at me sceptically, "It's been three weeks since I got out of hospital. You don't have to watch over me Clint, I'm ok, honest". Was she ok? Well she certainly looked ok, and acted and talked ok. And is known her long enough by now to know when she was most defiantly NOT ok, and right now, no alarm bells were ringing. "Sorry" I said, sitting back again, "I'm just worried you know". "Don't be, I'm fine. You and I both know that I've taken worse" she replied smiling slightly and I sighed. "Still...sorry".

It was silent for another few minutes until she stood up, an all-too-familiar smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. That meant only one thing. Trouble. "Fine, lets watch a movie, but I get to choose" she said, dashing to the T.V room. Laughing, I quickly stood up, running after her. "No way, last time you chose, I spent over an hour watching '27 Dresses' and I'm NOT letting you put on another Chick-Flick". "You'll have to catch me first" she shot back, jumping over the couch. I grinned, choosing to go around the couch instead of up and over, before grabbing Nat's leg and tackling her. We both fell, rolling a few times before finally coming to a stop, my back on the floor and Natasha on top of me, still smirking. Wow she was pretty. I'd never noticed it before, the way her hair caught in the light, bringing out the red streaks, or how stunningly amazing how her green eyes shone with mischief. "You're beautiful" i whispered before I could stop myself, "Such beauty...yet so deadly". She blushed slightly, something that I'd never see happen before, then quickly sat up, rolling off me and starting to get up but I pulled her back down to the ground. And being the idiot of all idiots, I kissed her. I actually kissed her. I kissed Natasha Romanov. I was so dead.

Immediately, she tensed up, and I pulled away, just then realising what I'd done. She stared at me with a mixture of surprise and disbelief and all the things in between, before blushing crazily and running full speed out of the room, leaving me speechless, staring after her... What the hell had i just done? Cursing angrily, I pulled myself up off the floor. I just HAD to ruin that didn't I? Why the hell did I kiss her? It was only because of that stupid move that left me here confused and alone. Why HAD I kissed her? Was it a smart thing to do? Most defiantly not. Was it a stupid, idiotic thing to do? 100% Yes. And was it because I possibly like-liked her? ...I didn't know yet. Did i like Natasha? As a friend, yes, but as something more? Maybe. I didn't know. Our friendship was close, that was for certain. I trusted her, she trusted me, and we didn't need anybody else. Then when she took a bullet for me, it only proved how much we would sacrifice for each other. And all that was simply because we were friends right? Or was I because I possibly... Loved her? No. I couldn't love her. That wouldn't be right... We were work partners for god's sake! And in our line of work, the people you got the closest to, were the ones most at risk. And i didn't want anything to happen to Nat; it was bad enough seeing her lifeless in that hospital bed, i didn't know what I would do if anything else happened to her... I wouldn't be able to cope. So no, I swore to myself, i didn't like-like Nat... Oh who was I kidding? I was only lying to myself. Truth be told, i was utterly, positively, over heels in love with the assassin...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

We avoided each other after that. After I foolishly decided to kiss her. It wasn't that she was angry with me, in fact in was quite the opposite, but we were awkward around each other. We didn't know what to say, we didn't know what to do, and we didn't even know what to think anymore. Whenever we were in the same room as each other, she would always lightly blush and go somewhere else, leaving me confused and inwardly cursing myself. Friday's movie night was no longer the same, we sat as far away as possible from each other, trying our hardest, and failing miserably, to not glance over at one another every five seconds. In the end, one of us would always end up leaving half way through the movie, mumbling some made up excuse such as 'I'm going to bed' or 'Fury called me in'. At the start, the team gave us a questioning look, but after a while, they didn't bother to care anymore.

"Heya Barton" Tony said entering my room. "Didn't you ever learn to knock?" I asked and he grinned, "Didn't you ever learn to lock?". I smirked and went back to reading my book while he sat down on the floor across from me. "What book ya reading?" He asked after a few minutes and I sighed, closing it and looking over at him, "it's Russian, you wouldn't understand". "Harsh. But, hey, while we're on the topic of Russians, what's up with you and Nat?" He asked. Well that escalated quickly. "What?" I asked innocently and he rolled his eyes, "don't play dumb Legolas, if you don't give me answers, Pepper will. Cause right now, while I'm with you, she's questioning Natasha herself". I looked at him surprised, "you brought Pepper into this?". "Everyone's noticed you know, SHIELD, the Avengers, even the public". "Noticed what exactly?". "Aw come on Barton, ye haven't talked in about two months and ye're obviously avoiding each other, not to mind the fact that ye both act weird around each other and never know what to say. So the team had a meeting, minus you and Natasha of course and plus Pepper, and we decided to ask ye why your being so strange around each other and only me and Peps had to guts to do it" he said all in one breath. "Avoiding each other? Acting Weird? Strange? Your brains working overtime Stark. Nothing's happening between us" I shot back. "But you'd like it to". "NO. Of course not...well yes...but...That's beside the point Tony". "Ahhh, I see where this is going. You like her" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "NO. No way. We're partners. In SHIELD, I mean, not like partner partners like you and Pepper, just work partners. Nothing else. Jeasus I can believe I'm telling you this" I said, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Hey, that's what mates are for" he replied cheerily and I smiled weakly, "thanks Stark". "No bother. So, listen, we're all going out to a club tonight, and I'm forcing you to come too, so put down the Russian book and get glimmered up, we got a party to go to".

An hour later and everyone was stepping out of the limousine that Stark had somehow gotten hold off, in front of a night club. We were all dressed semi-formally, the guys dressed casually, myself with jeans and a leather jacket, where's Pepper and Natasha, the only girls in our group, were wearing dresses and WOW, did Natasha look beautiful. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant, black mini dress, which was strapless and laced at the back, revealing her bare, slightly tanned skin from neck to waist. To top it off, she had black eyeliner and sparkling blue eye shadow, with a blue pouch and the same coloured blue heels. I could barely keep my eyes of her. Man i needed a drink...

"Alright everybody, short straw" Stark announced as we found a table inside and we all groaned. It was traditional; who ever got the short straw had to buy the first round of drinks. "Aw come on guys, fairs fair, now pick" Tony said holding out his hand. We all slowly reached up, each taking a straw before revealing what we got. "Barton, your round" Stark said cheerily pointing at the straw I had. "You know, on swear this games fixed" i said a smirking at him and he shrugged, "could be, could not be, but you lost. So up, chop chop, go fetch". "Usual?" I asked looking around and they all nodded. Sighing i stood up, muttering a "sorry" as i passed Natasha, hoping she heard me. It was the first thing I'd said to her in over two months but if she'd heard, she didn't let on. "One water, one mead and rum, two orange juice, one scotch and two shots when you're ready" I told the bad tender, taking out my wallet. It was going to be a longgg night.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

About three hours later, we were still in the night club, even though it was well past midnight. Steve and Bruce were completely sober, Nat, Pepper and I were mildly sober, Stark was drunk, and Thor was... Well... Thor. Despite the amount of alcohol he had taken, he was still as fresh as a daisy. I wonder does he even HAVE a liver... But finally, we decided to split up, Tony leading the way by asking Pepper to dance, Bruce and Steve in deep discussion about something that I had no interest in and Thor was drinking all the beer he could find, leaving just me and Nat on our own. And man was they awkward. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and stood up, going over to the bar to get another drink. God knows I needed it. "Hey, I'm Stacey. Clint Barton right?" Someone asked and i turned to face a blond chick smiling at me. Her heels were way too high, her face was PLASTERED with make-up, and her hair was a fake as world peace. If Tony was here, he'd call her a slut, if Thor was here, he'd call her misguided, but since it was only me that was here, I'd call her a distraction.

Half an hour later, I was well on my way to being drunk, and I was currently making out with the blond. Stacey, I reminded myself, her name was Stacey. "Oh my God" she squealed, pulling back, "I can't BELIEVE I'm kissing an Avenger. And Hawkeye of all people. You're just AMAZ-". I shut her up with another kiss and soon we were making out again, getting Wolf Whistles from Tony as he passed. And I was actually having a good time... Until the unavoidable happened.

"C-Clint?" Someone whispered and I immediately pulled back from the blond, staring at shock at the person behind her. "Natasha! I'm...I'm..." I stammered and she slapped me, "Save your breathe Barton". Then she stormed out. And that wasn't what shocked me, her slapping me didn't even shock me, what shocked me was the fact that she was crying.

Looking down at the blond, i had long since forgotten her name; I gave her an apologetic smile. "You're LEAVING me?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and I sighed. "Look, you're a lovely girl and I'm sure any guy would be thrilled to get you, but as for me, well I have a girl outside who stole my heart many years ago while I was just too dumb to see it. So for once in my miserable life, I'm going to do the right thing and go after her". "You... love her don't you? Black Widow I mean. Natasha Romanov. You've always loved her" she said slowly and I nodded. She smiled slightly before pecking me on the cheek, "then go get her". "Thank you" i said, giving her a quick hug before running through the club. "Hey Barton" Stark yelled after me and I stopped, turning to face the whole team and Pepper, all of them leaning against the bar, smirking at me. Guess they saw what happened then. He tossed me my jacket. "Go get her".

Throwing on my jacket, I ran outside, surprised to see it lashing rain. "NATASHA" I yelled, my voice drowned out by a loud clap of thunder. The rain was so heavy i could barely see two feet in front of me but i could just about make out a figure ahead. Natasha. "NAT" I shouted, running after her, "Tasha comes on". I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me, shocked to see the tears streaming down her face. "WHAT?" She shouted, tearing her arm away. "What's wrong?" I asked taking a step forward. She stepped back further, angrily shoving me away. "What's wrong?" she asked. "WHAT'S WRONG?" she screamed, "I'll tell you WHAT'S WRONG Mr.I-Know-Everything, it's the fact that you kissed me and then ran off with some blond bimbo". "You kissed her?" Someone asked and we both turned back to the club. The team were standing outside, taking shelter in the doorway. "Stay out of this Stark" she yelled before turning back to me. "You started acting like a stupid, idiotic, childish, immature Moran. That's WHATS WRONG Clint" she shouted again. "YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED ME" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air frustrated. "ONLY BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO ACCEPT THAT MISSION FROM FURY" she shouted. "WELL I DIDN'T SEE YOU STEPPING UP AND CHANGING YOUR MIND". "THEN YOU HAD TO GO AND SLASH YOUR LEG OPEN". "YOU DIDN'T HELP BY THROWING THAT GRENADE". "YOU TOLD ME TOO". "Awww look at that, young love". "SHUT IT STARK" we both yelled and he raised his hand in defence. "WE'LL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO JUMP IN FRONT OF THAT BULLET" i yelled and she hit me on the shoulder, "WELL IT DIDN'T HELP THAT YOU MANAGED TO ANNOY A GUY ENOUGH TO KILL YOU". "WELL I... I LOVE YOU" I yelled. "WELL I LOVED YOU FIRST" she shouted. That was it. Grabbing her arm again I pulled her in, kissing her. And to my surprise, she kissed back.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Two hours later Natasha and I were on the couch back at the mansion, me sitting up normally, with Nat lying down across it, her head on my lap as i played with her hair. After our kiss in the 3am rain storm, and after all the whistles died down, mainly from Stark, we had gone back to the Tower without the others. So because we were both soaked to the skin and freezing, and the obvious fact that we SERIOUSLY needed to sort things out, we went home ahead of the others, leaving them to continue their partying night. "Clint?" Natasha asked suddenly. "Yea?" I asked. "...Where are we exactly? In our relationship I mean". "...No idea". "Well we have to be somewhere... It's not a stupid crush anymore". In smiled at that, "you had a crush on me?". "Ever since you stood up to Fury that first day" she replied quietly. "I had a crush on you the second I laid eyes on your pretty face" i admitted, "I was just too stupid to realise it". "Really?". "Yea. Seriously". "That's...that's actually kind of sweet" she said and I smiled. "What, You didn't think I could be the sentimental type?". She smirked and turned her head to me, her eyes still slightly red from crying. "You're a trained assassin" she pointed out, "and currently work as a spy". I laughed slightly, "Yea, good point". "So...we're past the crush stage" she said turning back and letting me mess around with her hair again. "Yes, we are, but not as far as the dating stage". "We're not very good at this are we?" She asked. "Nope" I replied, before bending down over her, "but I can solve that". "Oh you can, can you?" she asked teasingly, looking up at me, her green eyes staring into my own blue ones. "Yes. I can" i continued smirking, "Are you free this Friday?" "I dunno, I'll have to check me diary" she teased grinning. "I take that as a yes then. But let me rephrase that question; are you free around 7pm?" I asked and she shrugged, "might be. Might not be. Depends whose asking". "I'm asking. I, Clint Barton, are asking you, Natasha Romanov, to go on a date with me this Friday at 7pm" I said, putting on a professional-official-fancy kind of voice and she laughed. "Then yes. I, Natasha Romanov, am accepting, Clint Barton's, request of a date this Friday, at 7pm". "Sooo that's a definite yes then, we're officially going out?" I asked and she yawned, "Let me answer that in the morning. Right now, I'm going to sleep". "...Wanna sleep here?". "Can't think of any other place I'd rather be" she replied smiling. "Night Tash". "Night Clint". And hence the start of our relationship.

"Awww, there so cute" someone gushed. "Shhh, you'll wake them" someone else said. *Click*...*Click*...*Click*. Those were the first things i heard when I woke up. Guess I'd drifted off with Nat. "These are sooo going to be posted on Facebook". That was... That was Tony. And those clicks. "When I open my eyes Stark, those pictures better be deleted" someone warned. Natasha. Guess she woke as well. "Awww but your both so adorable" he whined. "I am NOT adorable" I grumbled, opening my eyes to face Natasha staring back at me. I was after stretching out across the couch and Nat had somehow rolled over on top of me, the same position I had first kissed her in. "Mornin' Tash" I said looking up at her and she smiled, "Morning Clint". "Awww, look, young love" Tony teased. "I swear to God Stark, if you don't stop I will bloody Break. You. Neck" Natasha growled. "Ouch. Angry young love. M'kay, come along Peps, let's leave the two Love-Birds to their chirping" he said and i rolled my eyes, glaring up at him. "Lunch is in an hour" Pepper said smiling at us before disappearing with Stark. "Lunch?" Nat asked confused and I checked my watch. "1:32pm. Guess we slept in". She grinned at me. "Guess we did".

"Mornin guys" I said yawning as Natasha and I entered the kitchen an hour later. "Or rather afternoon" Nat corrected and we started laughing again. "Glad to see your talking again" Bruce commented, and Nat blushed as I put my arm around her, "well...we sorted things out. We're cool now". "That's good I guess" Stark muttered before suddenly perking up and grinning at us, "sooooo...what ye do last night?". Natasha hit him over the back of his head, "nothing like THAT moron". He laughed and shrugged, "only asking". "Well don't" I growled, and he smirked at me, wiping a fake tear from his eye, "Awww look, Nat's personality is rubbing off Legolas. Our little feathers is all grown up". Natasha glared at him for that while the others laughed. I honestly didn't care anymore, Stark was Stark, and even though Tony could be a complete jerk, he was good at heart... Sorta...

"You know, Fury's gonna kill us if he finds out" Natasha said later that night. "About us?" I asked shrugging, "no point". "Well his two best agents going out, might just anger him a little" she replied and I smirked, "he's always angry. And besides, he doesn't control us. We just... Work for him". "He's our boss Clint; of course it'll affect him if we suddenly go all mushy". "Mushy? Really? Can you honestly picture me going all mushy with someone?" I asked trying to keep a straight face and she laughed, "Yea I see your point. So, no Fury then". "Nope". "S only the Avengers know?" She asked. "And Pep of course... And possibly the entire world if Tony gets his way" I replied and she smiled, holding up camera, "fixed that". "Is that?" "Yep". "And you?" "Yea". "You PICK-POCKED TONY STARK?" I asked and she laughed. "I was bored. And besides, i wanted to see the pictures". "...Did you delete them?". "Stark already put them on Twitter... And Google" she admitted and I sighed, "SHIELD knows then...and the public...and Fury". "Yep". "We. Are. So. Dead".

Well, the public took the whole Hawk & Widow thing quiet well, it was the new hit on you tube, and thankfully, Fury couldn't care less. We were officially going out. And the whole world knew. The next few weeks passed in a blur and soon the month was up and then another and then another. It was exactly six months after our first date that things stared to go wrong. Drastically wrong. We were surprised everything ran as smoothly as did for so long, and we held onto every say with each other like it was our last. And now, we were going to pay the price.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"That was awesome" Natasha said as we left the funfair together. "It's where i brought you on our first date. It's our half year anniversary. Besides, it's New Year's Eve" i replied smiling. "Well yes, I know, but it was still pretty awesome" she replied, biting into her candy floss. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" I replied but immediately the grin fell from my face. "Clint? Hey, what is it?" She asked and I glanced down at her, unable to mask my fear. "We got to move. Now" I said, taking her hand and walking quickly back to the car. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked frantically. "It's HIM" I hissed. "The same guy back in the forest. The guy with the gun. He's the one who shot you". Her face went completely white but thankfully the assassin part took over and she hurried up. "Where is he?" "5 o'clock to your right" I replied, glancing back at the man who was now slowly following us. "How do you know it's him?" She asked. "God damn it Tash. I just know ok. He shot you. He shot AT me. I know a guy who wants us dead when I see one and so far he's ticking all the right boxes" I replied, cutting a sharp left down a deserted street. Or so I thought.

Immediately, seven men came out from behind walls and bushes, circling us. "I was hoping you'd die . Both you and your pretty lass. How many times do I have to kill you?" The man asked, entering the circle as his minions glared at us. "Once more" i replied, "as always". He glared at us, pulling a gun out from under his jacket. "You got you bow?" Natasha asked in Russian. "You got your gun?" I asked, sticking to her native tongue. "Yep. Ready?". "Not the slightest. Let's do this".

We both fired at the same time, a single bullet and a single arrow entering the man's head barely a millimetre apart. The other bad guys froze in shock, before quickly grabbing their guns and firing back at us. Let the games begin. Notching another arrow, I fired it at the nearest man, killing him. Bullet, arrow, bullet, arrow, bullet, arrow. Then we were done. The men lay dead in a circle around us. "That was easier than expected" Natasha commented, putting away her gun as the clock struck midnight. "Look, the fireworks are up" I said, folding up my bow and pointing to the sky as the first burst of light exploded in the night air. "It's beautiful" she murmured as I bent down. When she turned back to me, I was down on one knee.

"Clint?" She asked uncertainly and I grinned up at her, "Just bear with me for a minute". Taking a deep breath I looked up at her, "I know this probably isn't the best timing right now, but when did i ever get stuff right? I know we've been through ups and downs quite a lot, and I know there were times when we felt like killing each other, but we always pulled through somehow and we never deserted each other. Through thick and thin, and even when I was being a complete moron, you stuck by my side. And that's all I've come up with so, let's just skip to the point" I said, pulling out a box from my jacket pocket and opening it to reveal a diamond ring inside, "Natalia Alianovna Romanova, will you marry me?".

"Yes".


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Seriously?" I asked breathlessly and she nodded a huge grin on her face. "YES" she shouted and I took the ring out, putting it on her finger before standing up and kissing her. "WE'RE ENGAGED" she screamed, throwing her arms around my neck as the first snowflakes fell. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED" she shouted, her eyes sparkling with pure happiness and joy. "One condition" i said firmly and her grin fell. I smirked at her, "I'm NOT wearing a bow tie".

Half an hour later we were back at the Avenger Tower, laughing and shouting and acting like complete idiots. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" she yelled, pulling me into a huge hug again. Laughing, I spun her around, lifting her feet off the ground. "How do you think I felt?" I asked, grinning madly. "WO, WO, WO, what's all the screaming about?" Tony asked, entering the hall with Pepper tailing along. "Oh good, Stark, your here" Natasha said turning to him, "we got to tell you something". He froze mid-step, "...you're not pregnant are you? Cause this REALLY isn't the best place for a child". I buried my head in Nat's shoulder to try and stop laughing. "NO. Oh god no. Man you got this wrong" Natasha said shaking her head before turning to me, "you wanna tell them or shall I?" "I think showing them would have a better effect" I replied grinning and she held up her hand, revealing the shiny diamond engagement ring. "OH MY GOD" Pepper screamed, giving her a huge hug, "YE'RE ENGAGED?" We both nodded, huge grins on each of our faces. "He proposed after some guys jumped us when the fireworks went off" Nat explained as Pepper gushed over the ring. "You proposed on the New Year's Eve bells? That's sooo adorable" Tony said, putting on a high pitcher girly voice and Pepper hit him lightly, scolding him. "Ok ok, I'm sorry. Seriously though, I'm happy for ye" he replied, petting me on the shoulder. "Thanks mate" i replied before realising something, "wait, I... Ok I've never actually done this before... Would you... Maybe... Possibly..." "Spit it out feathers" Tony smirked and I looked down at Nat. She nodded, seemingly understanding where this was going and gave me an approving smile. Turning back to Stark, I grinned at him, "well as you know, I'm getting married soon, and I will kind of need a best man". He looked confused for a second before realising what i meant. "You mean?" "Yea". "You want me?" He choked out. "I can't think of anyone else" I replied and he pulled me into a breath-taking hug, "thank you, thank you, thank you". I had never seen him as excited. He pulled away grinning, "quick, Pepper. Speech, I need to do a speech". "Wait" Natasha said and he turned to her, the excitement fading. "She can't help you" Nat said. "I can't?" Pepper asked confused and Nat grinned, "No, you can't. Because I need my maid of honour to go dress shopping with me". "Maid of honour? Me? Seriously?" Pep asked and Natasha nodded, "I don't see anyone else". "Oh my god" Pepper whispered, putting on a grin, "I'm...I'm...I'm gonna be a MAID OF HONOUR". "But what about my speech?" Tony sulked and we laughed. "Don't worry. I'll find some time to do that" Pep replied, "but you're doing most of it". "To the office" Stark yelled and they both rushed off to God knows where. "Did I do the right thing?" I asked, staring after them and Nat put her arm around me, "You did the best thing".

And finally, after 4 months, it was our wedding day. "21st April, today's the big day" Bruce said, pulling the quilt covers off my bed revealing my bare chest. At least I had a tracksuit pants on. I was immediately shot up, wide awake. Man i suddenly felt sick. "Today?" I asked quietly and Banner nodded, "Tony's been gushing up his speech since you told us. Now come on, up, time to get married". I remained frozen in shock. I mean I knew it was today... But still... It was TODAY... "Upsy daisy, rise and shine, today's the big day" Tony said cheerily, skipping into my room, "and what lovely weather "Please tell me he isn't being sarcastic" I groaned, falling back against the headboard."Nope, Stark over there can't do sarcastic. But yes it's certainly... Quiet amazing weather" Bruce said, pulling open the blinds. I didn't want to look out, "is it raining?" "Nope" he replied. "Is it sunny?" "Wrong again feathers," Stark replied, "you, my friend, are having a White Wedding". That caught my attention. Shooting my eyes back open I clambered over to the window. The billionaire wasn't lying. The ground was covered in snow, the trees lightly dusted, and snowflakes sill slightly falling. "It's snowing" I said bluntly, "it's snowing...in April". "Yes. It's snowing in April, i gotta give you credit for being so observant" Stark commented, grinning at me, "but seriously man, the wedding starts soon". "Soon" I muttered and he gave me a strange look, "...you're not getting cold feet are you?" "WHAT? NO! No, no, no" I exclaimed, "I'm just..."."Nervous" Bruce finished and I nodded. "Well, that's acceptable" Tony replied shrugging, "but in just over two hours, you're going to have a beautiful woman walking down the aisle to you, so you better not screw this up". "No pressure" I muttered, tossing him the wedding rings off of my locker, "you better mind those". "Will do Legolas" he said happily before taking off down the corridors shouting "Pepper, I need you to mind something for me". I grinned after him before turning to Bruce, "should I be scared?" "Of getting married, it's normal, of Tony losing the rings, defiantly" he replied grinning and I sighed, thinking for a few minutes before heading over to my wardrobe. "Suit. Where my suit?" I muttered, throwing open the doors, "right, got it...wedding. The weddings today". "I have to get dressed" Bruce said standing up, "so I'll leave you to get ready". "Right...Thanks Bruce" I said and he gave me a small smile before leaving. The second the door closed I threw the suit on the bed. "I'm getting married" I muttered nervously, "Today. I'm getting married today". Taking a deep breath, I looked down at the suit. It was a normal groom's suit, black jacket and pants with a white shirt. I was NOT going to be wearing a tie. That was just too formal. And who honestly wanted to be formal on supposedly the happiest day of your life? It was too strict and posh like. So no, I decided, I was not going to have a tie.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 (Final)

And finally, we were at the church. I was standing at the top of the alter, the priest in front of me, Tony next to me, and Bruce, Steve and Thor in the first row. We decided to keep it small enough, not wanting any fuss, and so there were about 10-20 people in the rows behind me. Then the organ started to play, and everyone rose to their feet. Turning my head, I looked down the aisle; Natasha was walking up with Pepper carrying the train of her dress. And she was stunning. An elegant, graceful white dress, with a white veil covering her smiling face. "You got lucky mate" Stark whispered, patting me on the back and I grinned, I had got lucky hadn't I? "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The priest started but all my attention was focused on my bride to be. "You look beautiful" I muttered and and blushed, looking down at her hands. "May we have the rings please" the priest said and I turned to Stark who patted his pockets nervously. "Please don't tell me you lost the rings" I muttered and he smirked, pulling out the two golden wedding bands, "course not. But I had you worried there for a minute didn't I?" Grinning at him, i took the rings, handing them to the priest. Stark still had his jokes. "Do you, Clint Barton, take Natasha Romanov, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked and i grinned, "I do". "And do you, Natasha Romanov, take Clint Barton, to be you lawfully wedded husband?" He asked again. "I do". "Then I pronounce ye, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said and everyone cheered as I pulled her in, kissing her. "You sure you don't want to go back on this?" I whispered and she shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes, "course not". "Then we are officially married " I grinned, taking her hand and walking down the aisle with her, the crowd cheering as we passed. Then Fury stepped out.

"I got a mission for ye" he said simply. "A mission? For us? NOW?" I asked and he nodded, handing us each a file. "Aw come on, it's our wedding day" I said, putting my arm around Nat's waist. "I know. Congratulations. But ye're my best agents" he replied and I sighed, taking both files and handing one to my wife. "Monte Carlo. Drug Lords" Fury explained, "I need ye to check It out". I looked down at Natasha smirking, "what do you think ?" "Well i always wanted to go to Monty Carlo" she replied and I nodded, "after all, we ARE the only people who can help". "Our country needs us to do our duty" she continued. "And I'm sure the honeymoon can wait". "We HAVE to do it". "It's what we do". Grinning at each other, i turned back to Fury, "when's our flight?"

And that's how we ended up in the black Maserati, speeding of to Monte Carlo to stop some Drug Lords. I was driving, and Natasha was in the back, swapping her dress for the oh-so-memorable black suit while reading out he mission file. Just like old times. Only this time, we really were partners. Who thought that SHIELDs two best agents would end up engaged? But we had been. And now we were married. The Hawk and the Widow. Clint and Natasha. Mr & Mrs Barton.

And it had all started with a Bullet From A Gun


End file.
